


pale skin, grey wings

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Wings, Bigotry & Prejudice, First Kiss, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set in a world where people with darker wings are viewed as lesser, patrick (a short boy with snowy white wings) falls for pete (a loner with smokey gray wings). how will they overcome it?</p>
<p>or will they overcome it at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	pale skin, grey wings

**Author's Note:**

> okay i wrote this at 11 am i dont know what im doing and its probably bad
> 
> kudos if you liked it, probably?

people were judged by the color of their wings. it had always been that way, since the dawn of civilization. people with brighter colors in their wings were superior than those with darker ones. and that was that.

most people didn't like relationships between dark-colored and bright-colored people. it was just wrong. someone who had white wings couldn't date someone with black ones. it wouldn't work, it wasn't good, it was wrong, the elders said. and people believed that.

patrick thought so, too. this until he met a guy at school. he had small dark, smokey gray wings, and chocolate eyes. his hair was black and short, and his smile lit up the entire world.

there was nothing wrong with relationships between people of the same gender, there had never been. the problem was the boy's wings. compared to patrick's, which were a pure, snowy white color, they were terrible.

and patrick loved him. he definitely did. he could pass class after class, his eyes fixated on him. he would pretend he didn't notice he was staring, and everything would carry on normally. patrick took a few weeks on knowing the boy's name: it was pete. pete wentz.

pete was the kid of the gray wings and ghastly pale skin. pete was the lone wolf, never spoken to, never spoke out. pete was the boy who flew away from school in silence, not saying goodbye to anyone.

pete was different. pete was a loner.

and patrick was hopelessly in love with him.

* * *

 

pete did as if he didn't notice the kid in the other side of the classroom, who eyed him through every period they shared. he knew his name in a matter of a month; patrick, patrick stumph.

pete liked him. the way he hid himself in hats, and his pretty hair. but what most interested him was his wings.

patrick's wings were the most beautiful color he had ever seen. it was a snowy white, and they seemed so soft that touching them should be like touching a cloud.

pete was nothing like patrick, and he couldn't understand why did the shorter boy show interest in him. he would stare at him for hours, and pete didn't get it. he had darker wings; patrick had the brightest wings he had seen. he was mere dirt at patrick's feet.

he just wanted to talk to him. but he was afraid it'd end up with something more than innocent friendship. if it did, people would know sooner or later, and then... and then.

he didn't even want to think what came next.

* * *

patrick and pete started talking during history in a lazy tuesday afternoon. pete got to know patrick had a soft laugh that reminded him of the color lavender. patrick got to know pete wasn't as lonely as he thought he was.

"we should hang out," pete suggested quietly, fidgeting with his eraser. he was quite nervous -- new relationships stressed him out. but talking, being with patrick seemed amazing.

patrick's face lit up with those words. "sure! tomorrow, after school?"

"yeah," pete said. he sounded uninterested, but patrick could see the way his lips curved into a smile and how his eyes gleamed with happiness. "i'll show you the way to my house."

patrick nodded. "sure thing!" the bell rang just as he said those words. "see you tomorrow, pete!"

pete's gaze locked with his, and they both smiled from ear to ear. "see you," the dark-winged boy murmured.

* * *

 

pete's house reminded patrick of all things good, but especially chocolate and cotton candy. it was big and comfortable, much more big than patrick's house.

pete's mother, a short woman with dark brown wings in her back, greeted him happily. patrick questioned in silence if it was just because he was bright-winged. it wouldn't surprise him.

he took the stairs to the second floor and entered pete's room. he smiled as he saw the room was a pretty shade of blue, and he could see the older boy sit with his back against the wall. pete looked completely emotionless until he saw him; then, his lips formed a smile.

patrick sat on the floor almost immediately. "pete," he said.

pete blinked at him, his smile getting slightly wider. "patrick," he greeted. a shiver went through his spine when he noticed the way the sunlight made patrick look like an angel. the enormous wings in the shorter boy didn't help with that image. "you stare at me all the time," pete pointed out, getting straight to the point.

patrick laughed softly, and pete's stomach felt fuzzy with love. "and you pretend you don't notice," he shot back, even though his cheeks were slightly pink.

pete shook his head. "too afraid to talk," he explained. "you like me, though."

patrick sighed heavily. it was pretty obvious, wasn't it? "well," he muttered. "yes, i do."

pete's smile grew wider and he leaned in, closer to patrick. patrick backed off, letting out a noise. "we shouldn't be doing this," he murmured.

pete shook his head. "who cares? i don't." before patrick could answer, he put his hand on the back of the younger boy's neck and leaned in. their lips met and pete deepened it passionately.

patrick let out a whimper as soon as he pulled away. "this is wrong!" he said, shaking his head vigorously. he liked the way pete's lips tasted, and how good it had been. but it was wrong, it was wrong. patrick's wings sprouted behind him and fluttered a few times, as if they wanted him to fly. patrick got up and pete did too. "this is wrong," he repeated, hissing through gritted teeth.

"it is not," pete replied coolly, his stare stinging into patrick, as if he wouldn't be able to negate this had ever happened. "our wings are different colors. that's all there is to it. why should it matter?"

"my parents will kick me out if they find out i've been kissing a dark-winged dude," patrick spat out. "my mother has bright yellow wings; my father, fiery red ones. they think of people with wings like yours as scum."

"they don't have to know," pete said, taking a step forward to the shorter boy, who stepped back. "they don't have to know," he repeated, quieter this time.

"but --"

"please, let yourself be. i've seen your stares, i've seen you smiling at the sight of me." pete knew he sounded a little egotistical, but he couldn't care less at the moment. "we can deal with consequences later."

patrick stopped avoiding the taller boy and shrugged. "alright. can i kiss you this time?"

pete didn't notice they were directly in front of the door as their lips collided. pete didn't hear the footsteps on the stairs. pete noticed the sound of the door opening way too late.

"peter lewis kingston wentz!"

pete's heart bumped against his chest painfully as patrick pulled away and looked at him apologetically. "mom, i..."

"why was this boy kissing you? you know we're lesser than them. oh, i have to let his mother know you're doing a sin."

pete let out a strangled cry as he ran towards his mom. "mom, listen, i -- please don't tell her. she will kick him out. please, i -- he's good. please," he could barely form sentences and he knew he sounded nonsensical. "don't let her know."

his mom looked at him and shook her head solemnly. "she needs to know what her son is doing, peter. please go to your room. what was the boy's name, again?"

"patrick."

"patrick!" she called out, and patrick poked his head out of the door hesitantly. "please come with me, sweetie." patrick gave pete a stare, and pete said 'i'm sorry' without a word.

_it's okay_ , patrick thought as he followed the woman through the stairs. it was his fault, after all. he did deserve to be kicked out his house.

the woman managed, somehow, to find the phone number of patrick's mom. she called, and got a response in a matter of minutes. "yes? i'm pete wentz's mother, the boy who your son was hanging out today. well, i have news." there was silence for a few seconds before pete's mother continued. "he kissed pete."

patrick's ears were ringing by when he heard his mother ask what color were pete's wings. "dark gray," she answered quietly. she seemed disappointed on patrick, even though she knew nothing about him. "alright. thank you for your time." she hung up and looked at the young boy. "she told me that you won't be allowed at her house anymore."

as expected.

well, he didn't have nowhere to go now. and no money, no clothes, no anything. "alright," he said, feeling numb. "i'll go, then."

pete had went downstairs in silence, not taking patrick's or his mom's attention. "no!" he exclaimed, his eyes full of determination. "he'll stay here," he stated, in a matter of fact way.

"he won't. we are dirt at his feet, remember? a bright-winged kid is more important than three dark-winged adults. he could command us around, as we are his servants."

"let him stay! what's the problem of letting him stay?"

patrick didn't say anything and just stared at pete, as if he said that he should drop it. pete ignored him.

"it's wrong, peter," she hissed through gritted teeth. "go to your room."

pete sighed, defeated, and went upstairs. he looked through the window in his room and saw patrick go away from the house: the last thing he saw of him was his wild hair as he walked to the river.

realization struck him like a thunderbolt. his eyes snapped open, and fear made him get up. he waited until his mom sat on the sofa, her wings extended behind it. he quietly opened the door and left, closing it behind.

his wings snapped open and he flew towards the river, until he saw the younger boy. he was staring at the water, and he was maybe too close to the edge. pete's heart thumped against his chest as he landed on earth. "patrick, don't."

patrick looked at him. "why not?" he inquired, his voice so calm it made pete shudder. "i have nowhere to go, nothing to do. i have no purpose. why _shouldn't_ i kill myself?"

"you still have me. you can always count on me."

"you're the one who started this!"

"you're the one who kissed me," pete replied, his wings flapping in annoyance.

patrick sighed heavily. "alright. kiss me goodbye, then."

"i won't let you kill yourself," pete muttered as he went closer to the shorter boy, his wings covering both him and the other. pete kissed him, and it was so full of pain and sadness it made patrick let out a tear. when pete pulled away, patrick sobbed into his chest. "hey, it's alright. i'll bring you food and maybe even clothes. i'll come here everyday before school."

patrick blew his nose. "really?"

"really," pete nodded.

"thank you."

pete smiled bittersweetly and kissed him again, their wings a mix of white and grey.

* * *

 

pete did as he said. he got up really early, twenty minutes earlier than before patrick got kicked out of his house. he'd take two of the prepared snacks and a juice box, and then he'd go to the river. patrick slept by there, in a part where the grass was specially soft. pete would wake him up with a kiss, give him the snack and would tell him to stay safe.

everytime, patrick would promise he would. and he decided to keep his promises.


End file.
